zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Irk
Irk is an aggressive planetary superpower, homeworld of the bloodthirsty Irken race, and capital planet of the Irken Empire. The view of Irk from space is unknown to humans, but the capital city can be seen when Zim is rampaging through it in The Nightmare Begins when he mistakes Irk for an enemy planet . A screen showing the Irken Empire in the same episode depicts a large, dark blue planet in the middle, identified as Irk. This coloring was probably for easier identification for the Irken military audience irk is theorised to be a red colored world. Irk rules many other worlds through its vast empire which is expanding in all directions due to military success in Operation Impending Doom 2 which will ensure Irken domination of the whole universe. Physical Characteristics Irk's climate, geography and topography are unknown to us, though it is theorized that with the dominance of the planet by the Irken species, the entire planet has become covered in sprawling cities and metropolises or even completely converted into a 100% mechanical/Industrial world there is even civilization deep under Irk's surface. The cities are largely purple in color, hinting that it is an Irken custom for things to be shades of purple. The sky on Irk is light pink in color, like on Foodcourtia and Conventia. The idea of rain puzzled Zim when he first saw it on Earth, indicating that there was no rain on Irk. It is also suggested in Walk of Doom that Irk's sun does not emit ultraviolet rays, or that Irk's ozone layer is unusually thick. Life The only known organisms of the planet are the Irkens themselves and the Control Brains, who dominate the planet in sprawling cities and metropolises. Irkens are an an insectoid race likely to have evolved from ants. However, if Irk is anything like Earth, it will have other species native to it. Zim has made references to other species when speaking in metaphors, however, it is not known if any of these creatures are native to his planet. Also, Irken Smeets are born presumably in a large "birthing facility" (known to be called the "Hatcheries") beneath the surface of Irk. Very few Irkens are taller than five feet, except the Tallest and a few exceptions. Orbit The idea of Irk being distant from its star would suggest the planet has a very low temperature. However, this does not increase the likelihood of water as water requires hydrogen and oxygen to be present on the planet which Irk may be devoid of, though this is again highly unlikely since hydrogen is the single most common element in the universe, with oxygen being similarly common. Furthermore, it was stated in a previous paragraph of this page that Irk's sun would have to either not emit UV rays or have a very thick ozone layer, however, the first of these is impossible meaning that the ozone layer theory is the only logical choice, proving that Irk must have oxygen in some form. It's also important to note, should both be present, Irk's distance from the sun would mean it would be in a solid state, not unlike liquids on the moons Iapetus and Europa. Air The Irken PAK allows an Irken to breathe in any atmosphere. Zim needs his spacesuit when he is in the vacuum of space or on a planet where there is little to no atmosphere. However, he is capable of breathing without his PAK, so it can be assumed that there is oxygen or another breathable gas present on both Irk and Earth. But without the PAK, Irkens can only survive about 10 minutes. Irk has an atmosphere, since it has clouds and a pink sky, but the make-up of its air is unknown. Distance In a canceled episode, Dib was to have gone to Irk and take it over, probably using Tak's Ship . It is unknown if he would have aged in the journey. However, distance appears to be relative, changing for comic reasons quite regularly. Assuming that the conquered planet Conventia is anywhere near Irk, it takes about six months to journey from the Irken homeworld to Earth. Rings As seen on the galactic map in The Nightmare Begins, Irk is surrounded by rings, meaning Irk is likely high in gravity. However, unlike the ringed giants in this solar system, Irk is a solid planet rather than a gas planet. This is probably what gives Irkens their agility on Earth, similar to the enhanced abilities that Superman gets when separated from his home planet. View from Space As mentioned above, Irk's view from space is possibly unknown. However, in The Nightmare Begins, Irk is said to be the dark blue planet with thin red rings in the center of the galactic map. We can assume that this is not its natural color, as all the other planets are a white color, meaning that it's more of a representation than an accurate map. Irk is briefly seen at the end of the Nightmare Begins when the Massive makes it,s first appearance Irk can be seen on the top right corner it appears to be a red planet with purple rings. Trivia *"Irk" is a synonym for "annoy". A possible reason Jhonen Vasquez named the planet this and named the species "Irkens" (which sounds like "I''rkin' ") could be that Zim can be quite annoying. * In ''The Nightmare Begins , we can see Irk on the map behind The Tallest. It appears to be a blue planet with a grey ring, however, this may simply be a color-coded representation, as none of the other planets surrounding it have any color and are just left white. Appearances *The Nightmare Begins *Parent Teacher Night *The Frycook What Came From All That Space *The Trial (canceled episode) *Invader Dib (canceled episode) *Nicktoons: MLB (Possibly where the Irken Field is located) See Also *Irken *Irken Empire *Irken Invaders *Irken Military *Irken Society *Irken Technology *Irken Biology *Irken Jobs *Irken History *Irken PAK *Written Irken Language *Smeet {C {C {C Category:Planets Category:Irken Empire Category:Locations Category:Irk Category:Zim's homeworld Category:Planet of Irkens Category:Irkens